It's You
by ktrk5
Summary: AU Nicholas P. Wilde and Judy Hopps grew up together in the same orphanage, best friends, inseparable. Nick runs away... 15 years later she is a ZPD officer and he works for a dangerous con-man. Fate has brought them together again.
1. Chapter 1

**I had written this a long time ago and have forgotten all about it. Enjoy!**

Nicholas P. Wilde

Fox

Con-man

Thief

Handsome

30

Friend?

Favorite color is green

Today outfit: Green pullover with Jeans

Today's meal: Crickets

Nick stood casually on the side of the street waiting for his and Finnicks next move.

He has been a resident of Zootopia for half of his lifetime, he was an orphan who escaped that dreary place and was later picked up by a crime boss who needed his tiny self to scam others. It was easy to pull tricks especially if you were a child. Their boss partnered him up with Finnick at the age of 16 and they have been partners ever since. Finnick was picked up along the side of the road at the age of 11 claiming he ran away from his family, and he never wanted to look back.

Their boss, a large black panther named Saul recruited orphanages and runaways to use them to steal and to pull off jobs for him. Nick was his right hand man.

Today's job,

Stealing a briefcase filled with gold that was being transferred from the museum into the Mayors of Zootopia's special vault. Saul wanted it and Saul always gets what he wants.

The plan? One of his henchman were going to intercept the truck at 135th and Broadway while Nick and Finnick broke into the back of the van and stole the case. Nick chewed on his toothpick, waiting for his phone to buzz.

The vibrations sent an unpleasant feeling down his thigh as he motioned for Finnick, it was time to move out. They spotted the gray truck that was parked in front of the Museum of Natural History, a Rhino Police Officer did the honors of carrying it down the steps and handing it to a young otter who placed it in the back of the truck

 _Too Easy_

"So are we moving or what?" Finnick grumbled

"Hang in there big guy, you have to wait patiently to get what you want" Nick smirked as he flicked the toothpick at the poor fennecs foxes big ears

"You sound like Saul" he snapped

Truth be told he was starting to act more like Saul, Nick was Saul's favorite, maybe because he saw potential in him, he doesn't know. Saul was the closest thing he had to a family, him and finnick.

The truck pulled out of the lot as it headed down Broadway St. Nick casually strolled with Finnick behind him as they waited for the optune moment that the truck was to be intercepted. Right on cue, a big black van stalled the truck to continue any further down the crossroads.

The moose driver stepped out, "Hey! Move out of the way"

In the front seat of the van were the two twin honey badgers, they joined Saul's group not too long ago. Their names were Roxy & Ramona, nasty things with big attitudes. They casually took the verbal blows the moose was throwing at them as they leaned back in the recliners of the black van. Nick snickered

 _What little shits…_

Finnick made his way to back of the van, using his claws to pick the lock. Nick whistled, with his hands in his pockets with not a care in the world. The truck doors opened slightly as the little otter stepped out. Finnick grabbed his collar and threw him from the truck, he dashed in and out with the briefcase under his paw.

"You're getting better at this" Nick laughed as they made a run for it down the alleyway.

"Stop! Theifs! They have the briefcase!" the otter shouted as he tried to sit up from the hard paved ground. Finnick and Nick continued to bolt, heading towards Grover St. where they would get picked up by the badger twins. Their ears perked at the sound of sirens.

 _Shit….the ZPD_

"We can out run them Fin!" Nick shouted, he could hear two pounding feet heading into their direction, Rhino? Hippo? _Those fatties_

Nick came to a halt as Finnick looked back at him confused, "What are you doing you ass wipe!" he sneered

"They can't catch us both, let's spilt up! I will meet you at the van" before Finnick could get a word in Nick darted off down Cleveland Blvd.

His ears twitched left and right, the fuzz still on his tail. He skidded a corner before a flash of gray pounded into his side, sending him flying into the brick wall. Nick gasped for air that was knocked out of him

 _Damn…cops…_

He didn't face the potential threat, he kept his eyes on the ground, not letting the sneaky bastard look down on him in pity.

"ZPD! Hands in the air!" voice was soft as silk but as aggressive as a predator on a bad day.

"In your dreams" he whispered, he knew how to deal with cops, he just needed to get one punch in and make a run for it. He balled his hand into a fist, ready to pounce at the unknown threat. He hopped up as quickly as lighting, turning around to face his threat.

Emerald eyes met purple

His heart burst into two

 _It's you…_

It was Judy Hopps

His best friend growing up in the orphanage

Who believed in him

Comforted him

He would know those eyes anywhere

It had been 15 years since he saw her last, disappointed her, ruined her. And here he was, about to attack her and she was standing firm with a pistol aiming at him.

She was a police officer, just liked she always dreamed she would

But…she didn't recognize him

Nick was at a lost for his words, his throat going dry. Time had stop, fate has brought them back together again.

"Don't move!" she shouted at him, venom tickling her tongue.

Nick's arm went limp at his sides, staring hopelessly at his friend he had shoved out of his mind for 15 years. She was beautiful, grown up, strong, independent….

 _He had missed her_

"Judy" he whispered

The rabbit was sent aback, "How do you know my name?!" she snapped

"It's me….Nick", gravity pushed him forward as he wanted to reach out for her. The rabbit who wiped away his tears, the rabbit who told him stories in the dark. The rabbit who was his weakness.

Judy froze, lowering her pistol. Her ears pinned back in shock as she recognized her long last friend. Her chest felt heavy, her arms began to shake

"Nicholas?" she whispered

Nick nodded as he watched Judy's face of pure sadness and relief turn into undying anger and rage. The 15 years of anger fumed into her eyes as she aimed the pistol and shot the tranquilizer dart into his shoulder.

The rabbit who was his family….

The rabbit who he abandoned…Just knocked him out cold...

" _I guess I deserved that"_ was his last thought before the world he questioned turned black.

 **Reviews**

 **PLLLLLEAAAAASSSSEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some mild language**

Don't let me down

I need you right now

Don't let me fall

I'm losing my mind now

" _Give me back my hat!" The tiny bunny whimpered as her police officer cap was being tossed between a young fox and a weasel._

" _Come and get it you stupid bunny" the young fox mocked. The tiny bunny waited until the weasel made his throwback to the young fox and jumped as high as she could to reach it._

" _Got it!" she shrieked as she held her favorite hat close to her chest. The fox bully growled as he went forward and shoved her in the mud. The poor bunny landed with a thud, tiny tears beginning to form in her eyes._

" _Oh look Gideon you made the bunny cry" the weasel named Travis snickered_

" _Cry baby bunny, nobody wants to adopt an orphan who cries" he pointed his finger at her and began to laugh._

" _Your wrong Gideon" the bunny sniffed, "I will get adopted"_

" _In your dreams fluff, now hand over your hat"_

" _No, it's mine" she wiped her eyes with hands as mud stained her fur_

" _You will never be a cop! Orphans can't be cops! Now hand it over or I will kick your butt" Gideon growled_

 _The tiny bunny flinched but didn't do what he asked. Gideon was furious as he protracted his claws and moved towards her. The small bunny closed her eyes waiting for the pain that never came….a voice interjected_

" _That's enough Gideon" a husky voice spoke. The bunny opened her eyes to see one of the bigger kid foxes standing in front of her. This kid was new, he had just arrived about a week ago, he was slightly taller than Gideon which made Gideon cower back a little._

" _Hey now I was just playing…" Gideon shook nervously_

" _No you weren't, now if I catch you messing with her again I will kick your butt" the young fox growled._

 _Gideon took off with his tail between his legs with the young weasel following him._

 _The bunny looked up at her hero who now turned around lending a paw to her._

" _Thanks Mister" she sniffed as she brushed off the mud from her bran new pair of overalls._

" _You know if you want to be a cop you need to learn how to defend yourself" the young fox giggled_

" _I'm tough!" she interjected_

" _Right… that's why I had to come save you"_

" _Well every good cop needs a partner, want to be my partner?" she extended a paw towards him, he gladly took it and shook hands with her._

" _What's your name partner?"_

" _Nicholas" said the young fox, his green eyes glowing with excitement_

" _I'm Judy, time to make a world a better place partner!" Judy grabbed the small foxes hand as they ran back inside the orphanage for supper._

" _Time to make the world a better place partner….."_

 _Nick….._

 _Nick!_

 _NICKKK!_

 _Is he waking up?_

 _Slap him some more?_

A large slap in the face awoke Nick as he flew up smacking heads with finnick.

"Ouch" he groaned

"Well, that woke him up, nice work Ramona" said Finnick as the honey badger grinned, rubbing her paw on her shoulder.

"What? What happened?" said Nick, finally aware of his whereabouts, he was in the corner of an alleyway, where Judy had left him… _ouch_

"The plan didn't follow through, we got cornered by the police and threw the briefcase out the window. We drove off to try and find you. Roxanna used her tracking skills until she found you here, Unconscious, and looking like a pile of trash. What happened to you?"

Nick tried to remember the events, his hand grasped his shoulder where Judy shot him with a dart. The anger and hurt was clear on her face that was the last thing her remembered. But she didn't drag him off to prison… _she let him go._

"Earth to Nick?" Finnick snapped his fingers in front of Nick's eyes. Nick refocused on Finnick, they couldn't know about her…for her own sake

"Eh, just some rhino knocking me out cold" Nick shrugged, rubbing the back of his head

"Well damn glad you're still in one piece, we better go, Saul is waiting for us"

The twin honey badgers helped Nick to his feet as they lead him back to their minivan. Roxanna drove with Ramona in the front seat as Nick and Finnick sat in the back.

"How pissed do you think Saul will be?" whispered Finnick

"Eh hard to say, but I can always calm him down"

"You are his favorite Nick"

Nick shrugged, all he wanted now more than anything was to see her face again.

They drove 15 minutes outside of town where an abandoned warehouse was located outside the streets of Sahara Square. No one has come near it for years, except them of course. As they pulled up some of the younger teenagers were playing outside with sling shots until they saw them.

"There back!" they all shouted as they ran to the van.

The five newest recruits of Saul's, all teenagers who are orphans or have escaped their previous homes.

Phil-Zebra, age 15

Jenny-Weasel, age 16

Connor- Wolf, age 16

Will- Fox, age 13

Sara-Otter, age 14

Connor flew forward towards Nick, hugging him tightly around his waist. "Uncle Nick! Did you get the gold?"

"You know we did" Nick lied patting Connor's head with his paws

The teens cheered with delight, "Saul will be proud of you guys!"

"More like he will rip us to shreds" Finncik whispered, Nick slapped him in the shoulder as they made their way into the warehouse. At the door was Crystal, a chocolate fox, age 28, had joined Saul's group when she was a small kit, she was with him even before Nick arrived.

"Back so soon Nicholas?" she winked at him

"You know it" he smiled, "Where the boss?"

"Upstairs"

Nick made his way up the spiral staircase as Crystal shooed off the rest of the teenagers. She quickly followed behind him as he made his way to the top floor of the warehouse.

The warehouse was to be believed an old factory for designing suits, it had three floors. The first floor was spilt into two, the kitchen where everyone ate or hung out and the other half is where the young ones slept. The second floor had offices which now became rooms for Finnick, the badgers, Crystal, and Nick. And the top floor?

Yours truly

Saul

The top floor could have been a penthouse, everything you needed in a real house was there for his convenience. Saul sat at the head of his dining room table with fine china. He wore a black suit with a red tie as he cut into his meal. At his side were two timber wolfs, violent and cruel. Even Nick was scared of them, their names were Razor and Victor both with fur as black as the night and green eyes that glowed like fire.

Saul wiped his mouth with a napkin as he watched them come forward.

"Ah my children! Welcome back? Did we have any trouble?"

Nick stepped forward, "Actually we did, turns out that briefcase was a scam"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I guess they must have rerouted the real case as we chased after their decoy. Sorry sir but there is no gold"

The jaguar pouted, "Well this is terrible news indeed, how will you make up for this failure?"

"Us? My friend you were the one who sent us on this mission, it is your failure, not ours" Nick snapped.

The whole room gasped, no one talked to Saul like that. No one. Finnick and the others stepped farther and farther away from Nick as he stood his ground against Saul. Razor and Victor had their hands balled into fists waiting for Saul's orders to knock the living daylights out of him. But Saul just laughed.

"Your right my boy! Ha! I guess we will have to come up with another plan to get that case"

A sigh of relief fell over the room.

"Crystal, find the whereabouts on that case will you?" said Saul

"Yes sir"

"And Nick come sit my boy"

"Actually sir I'm in some need of some fresh air, you will have to excuse me"

"Of course, don't be too long, we have much to discuss" Saul dug into his food like a vicious animal.

Nick walked out with Finnick behind him.

"That was a close one" Finnick whispered

Nick didn't say anything; his mind was only on one thing.

 _Judy_

He walked out of the warehouse without a word.

He had a hunch on where he could find her, he stood outside the Zootopia Police Department, casually under one of the trees by their front lawn. He had his shades on and a snarlbucks in his right paw. She had to come in and out at some point, and when she does he would intervene.

Nick was never good of thinking ahead and knowing what to say, it just came to him. And now he was as nervous as ever, replaying what he would tell her in his mind.

" _Hey sorry I walked out on you all those years ago"_

" _Hey girl…how you doing?"_

" _Hey I know we were best friend when we were little, let's be best friends again?"_

" _I hope you're not mad at me?"_

 _Ugh stupid…stupid…stupid Nick….you dumb ass…_

His ears perked up at the sound of tiny feet. He knew her walk from anywhere, he looked up seeing her walk out of the precinct. She has truly grown into a beautiful creature; he had not seen anything like it. His mind as been in the dark, broken, and afraid. And now he looks at her and all he can see is the amazing person she has become and the light that radiates off of her.

She wasn't in uniform so she must be done for the day. She wore a white-shirt with blue faded jeans with a jean jacket as a black duffel flung over her shoulder. She seemed off, her eyes that once glowed of bright purple only sagged to the ground

She walked off, putting headphones into her ears as she turned into an alleyway, a short cut to her apartment.

Nick sprinted after her, first of all she shouldn't be walking home alone and second he just had to see her and to see her smile….just once…and he could be content for the rest of his life.

Nick found her in the tight alleyway as he walked up behind and tapped her on the shoulder. Judy flinched as she was light on her feet and twisted the wrist of the unknown perp who snuck up on her.

"Gah! Judy it's me" Nick yelped as he dropped his coffee.

She stared at him with wide eyes as she let go of his wrist and shoved him off sending him aback a little.

"Remind me not to pick a fight with you" Nick huffed rubbing his wrist.

Judy took out her headphones, staring at Nick with glares that he could feel was already piercing his heart.

"What do you want Nick?" she snapped

Nick flinched

"Um….I just want to know….umm.. how have you been Carrots?"

Judy flinched as he used the nickname he gave her back at the orphanage, a wave of sadness washed over her. She shook it off.

Her teeth grinded together, "I'm fine, now leave me alone" she began to walk off

"Judy! Please! Don't walk away from me!" Nick knew at that exact moment he should have kept his mouth shut.

Judy skidded to a stop, slowing turning towards him.

He had never seen her angry, never. But the glare that she was giving him now was beyond comparison, his body shivered at the sight. Her eyes locked on his, filled with anger, sadness, and rage. Nick for once….was actually scared of her.

"Me…..Me walk away from you!? Are you out of your dammed mind? If I recall you walked away from me you selfish….asshole" she seethed

Nick froze, his body unable to respond.

"You left me! You left me at the orphanage! You ran away from me! And what? I didn't even get a goodbye? Not even a phone call? Or where you were or if you were safe!? Did our friendship mean anything to you !?" she yelled, tears started to form around her amethyst eyes.

"Please…" Nick whispered, "Don't say that..."

"No! you don't get a say; it's been 15 years Nick! 15 years! I thought you were dead for Christ sake!" she gasped as tears flooded down her face. Nick's heart ached in pain as he watched her…

 _I caused that pain.._

"Do you expect me to be okay after seeing you today like you have come back from the dead!?" she gasped in between tears.

Nick stepped forward, trying to reach for her but she jerked back and drew out her tranquilizer pistol.

"Stay away from me" she snapped

Nick came to a halt, respecting her space.

"Don't get in my way again Wilde" Nick flinched, she never used his last name.

"If you get in my way, I will not be as generous as I was this morning, I will drag your ass to prison without a second thought". Her tone became professional, cold. She was speaking like a true Officer.

She wiped away her tears and stood tall, "Goodbye" and she walked off, not even a second glance.

 _Was it possible for a heart to spilt in two?_

I think so, Nick had never experienced such pain and sadness. He had hurt her, probably in a way that will leave a scar on both of them for the rest of their lives. He was selfish, stupid, and small-minded. He knew why he ran away from the orphanage that day, he wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her so bad, to tell her everything and how much of a deep hole he has dug himself in.

Nick sat on the cold ground in the alleyway, his back up against the wall. He hadn't left this spot for hours as it became dark.

Her glare left needles in his chest, her sadness left a memory etched into his brain. When he saw Judy this morning, hope came back into his life and for the first time in a long time he actually felt at home. She was his best friend, his true friend.

 _UGH YOU ASS! WHY DID YOU SCREW UP THE ONLY THING IMPORTANT IN YOUR LIFE_

He cursed at the sky, he banged his fist into the brick wall until his knuckles turned into shades of red. He hissed, screamed, and shouted. He curled into a ball, now that he has seen her, he wasn't going to let her go. _Not again, not ever._

He needed her forgiveness, he needed to win her back, he needed his best friend. It was going to take a lot of work to build her trust again, but it was worth it, _she was worth it_. He didn't care how long it would take. He was going to get her back, _his partner….._

" _Ready to make a world a better place partner?"_

Nick sat up, staring up at the night sky

 _I'm going to make this right….I won't screw it up…I won't_

 **REVIEWS**

 **And don't you guys worry, I ship Nick and Judy hard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter! I needed this chapter to lead into my upcoming ones. Enjoy!**

 _Nick found Judy in a tiny bedroom, designated for female children from ages 4-9. Judy slumped on the edge of her small cot, tiny sniffles escaping her chest._

 _Nick hopped on the bed next to her, in his paws were two packets of chocolate pudding_

" _Hey you weren't at lunch, so I snagged one for you, I know they are your favorite"_

" _No thanks"_

" _But you love pudding Carrots, remember that one time we solved the case of who was stealing all the banana pudding? It was Travis the weasel and he lost his pudding privileges !"_

 _Huge tears rolled down her eyes as Nick looked at her in shock._

" _Hey….carrots what's wrong?"_

 _Judy leaned her head on Nick's shoulder as Nick patted her ears._

" _Someone was looking at me to adopt today" she sniffled_

 _Nick froze, "Oh, were they a nice mommy and daddy?"_

" _They didn't choose me, they choose Emily, the chocolate bunny because she looks like them" Her tears were staining Nick's shorts._

" _I'll never get adopted" She let out a tiny whimper as she buried her face deep in Nick's lap._

 _Nick wasn't sure what to do, if he was honest with himself, he would never get adopted either unless it was from a family of foxes. He always knew that, but he hated to see Judy this way, but what made matters worse, he didn't want her to get adopted…because if she did….he will never see her again._

" _Hey now Carrot, you don't want to get adopted, you wanna know why?"_

 _She peered up at him, "Why?"_

" _Because I'm your family, and your best friend, I will always have your back"_

" _Do you mean it?" a smile escaping her lips as she wiped her eyes on his Fur wars t-shirt._

" _Of course I mean it, me and you are going to get out of this place and become cops together" Nick hopped off the bed and found her favorite cop hat and placed it on her head._

" _We are going to be the best cops in the whole world" Nick smiled at her as he placed a big pair of sunglasses on his head that he had stolen from the orphanage janitor._

 _Judy smiled as she hopped off the bed and hugged Nick tightly, "I love you Nick, don't ever leave me" she whispered_

" _Never Carrots, now come on let's go play outside" He grabbed her hand as Judy shoved the chocolate pudding in her pocket._

 _Do you expect me to be okay after seeing you today like you've come back from the dead?_

Nick laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Seeing Judy last night in pain and anguish of what he did to her was the most pain Nick had ever experienced in his lifetime. His bedroom was on the second floor of the warehouse, he had his own office space as it occupied mostly of his favorite music, t-shirts, and photos. He shoved his face in his pillows, angry at everything and angry at himself.

He was going to win his best friend back if it was the last thing he did

His heart began to race as he pictured her, she had truly grown into a stunning creature, full of life, optimism, and truth. And he had missed all of it. Her body features caught Nick in a trace when he saw her up close, her curves and bright eyes. His heart almost gave out in her beauty.

I wonder what she had been up too in these past 15 years, besides becoming a cop. Did she have a boyfriend?

Nick growled at the thought.

He needed a plan and he needed to see her again.

There was a light knock on the door

"Going through a mid-life crisis Nick?"

Nick peered from his pillow to see Crystal standing in the door way, she wore a white blouse and old faded jeans.

Every mammal loved Crystals beauty, she pulled cons with her looks and silver tongue, men all over the city would fall into her trace as she pierced them with yellow eyes. Everyone except Nick Wilde of course.

And she hated that

"Go away Crystal, I'm busy"

"Yeah you look pretty busy"

"Shut up"

She snickered, "Boss wants to see you, I'm sure you would love to explain to him why that suitcase heist was a lie…"

"Did you tell him?" Nick whispered

"Nah, Why would I be the tattle tale?" she winked

Nick sighed as he hopped off his bed.

"You know Judes if you work any harder, you will die" Tony huffed

Tony was a Hare on the ZPD and one of Judy's close friends, she had met tony when she first arrived on the force. Tony had a dark brown coat with very large ears and hind legs, and also he was very deeply in love with Judy Hopps.

Judy had known this; she had politely turned him down saying she would like to stay just friends. But the guy kindly replies.

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you"

 _Damn_

And now he was walking with her to work as he picked up two coffees to go for the both of them.

Judy was in no mood. Ever since she had seen Nick, she hadn't been able to sleep and eat. After she yelled at him last night she went back to her tiny little apartment and cried herself to sleep

Her pain of missing him ripped a hole through her chest, and the only one to fill the hole back up again was him. He had missed him, missed him so much. She wanted so badly to hug him tightly and beg him never to leave her again…..When she saw him, her heart stopped, he had grown into a handsome creature. His eyes were a beautiful green and worn like they have seen the world, his body was shaped with muscular tone, his voice sent shivers down her spine… He was so appealing to her it almost made her mouth water.

 _AH! SNAP OUT OF IT JUDY !_

 _She had every right to be angry with him, that bushy tailed prick._

Her body ached, her hears were droopy, she had a headache with the size of a polar bear and now she is listening to Tony ramble on about how they should go to the movies this weekend.

Tony opened the door for her as they walked in together. She barely made it to the bullpen without the front desk cheetah stopping her.

"Chief wants to see you"

Nick tightened his tie as he made his way to the top of the warehouse. He opened the door to find Saul perfectly perched at the head of his dining room table. He took tiny sips out of his tea cup as Nick approached.

"Nick my boy!" The panther stood, "Have a seat!"

"Of course"

Nick sat in the chair next to him as his two wolf henchman brought Nick something to drink.

"Alright my boy, time to make plans, the suitcase heist was a folly, but don't mind that, I have found something bigger to steal". Saul snickered under his breath as he took another sip of tea.

"What do we have boss?"

"A drug" Saul pushed a newspaper towards him with a headline, _**"Neuros scientist discovers drug to enhance animal instincts"**_

Nick flinched

"Huh, interesting choice Saul, this definitely would sell for a bundle on the streets" Nick rolled the paper over to find the scientist himself Dr. Davis, a tall and very lean hare with fur as black as night.

Saul pushed another paper towards him, _**"Famous Dr. Davis killed in laboratory fire"**_

"Well that's a shame, I'm sure it would have been nice to have him around" Nick huffed.

Saul laughed, "Oh there's more my boy" Saul folded his paws together, "Word is Dr. Davis had a junk drive with that drugs very information and secrets beyond comparison, many criminal's lords are asking for a handsome price for it and if we find this drive, I will get half of the doses"

"Not bad, where is the drive?"

"No one knows for sure, he had family so it's mostly likely they know where it is or he had given to them" Saul snapped his fingers and Crystal came forward with a folder. Saul opened it, peering through the papers.

"Crystal did some digging for me, he had a wife…..looks like she is deceased, what a shame" Saul shifted more papers aside until his mouth turned into a huge grin.

"Well, look what we have here…." He lifted the sheet of paper to get a closer look, "He adopted a daughter"

Nick looked curiously at him

"She is still alive" he chuckled

Saul slid the paper towards Nick as Nick peered at what was in front of him. His heart burned at the sight, a growl escaped his lips catching the attention of both Saul and Crystal, panic and fear began to drown him.

Dr. Davis adopted daughter was…

 _Judy_

 **REVIEWS!**


End file.
